Spice?
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Parallel from solitaryloner's Spice! Miku is known throughout school for being an irresistible playgirl, one who broke hearts but never loved. Just like Len Kagamine. Len has feelings for her, but she doesn't return those feelings as she loves another. And now, Len will stop at nothing to obtain her love. Because he knows that the two of them were meant to be together. LenXMiku.
1. Chapter 1

**VocaloidWriter: I adopted this from solitaryloner, and the first 17 chapters are originally hers. All credit goes the her for the first 17 chapters and the plot.**

Miku Hatsune looked at her phone and sighed. Of course. It was _him. _It would never be the text she wanted, but always, always, messages from _that _guy.

She liked him, but only as a friend. She didn't know what he wanted from her, what he found so _interesting _about her. It wasn't like he had any shortage of girls to choose from - he was popular, handsome, desired by many. Miku didn't know of a_single _girl who didn't sigh in longing when thinking of _him._

So why her? Why would he want someone as unclean as she was? Because she was like him? Because, like him, her reputation preceded her? She gritted her teeth.

_He does this because he wants to, because he likes it. I do this because I have no choice._

She opened the message from him, deciding to read it before she deleted it. Her eyes scanned the message from him, and as she read she let out a weary sigh.

_Hey, Miku, can I come by your house later? I'm bored. There isn't anything to do at home, and anyway I miss you. A lot._

She replied with a simple no and deleted the message from her inbox. Before she could slide her phone back inside her pocket, she received another message.

This one read, _Fine. Why are you so distant towards me, anyway?_

She ignored his message. It wasn't that she hated him, or disliked him, or anything like that. It was just...he was a childhood friend of hers, and she found it weird, to be talking to him this way. He was practically a brother to her, and she would never view him as anything else.

No matter what he wants. _I'm just a passing infatuation. I'm sure he'll find someone else to obsess over soon. He has so many other girls to choose from._

''Miku?'' Miku froze, turning slowly, her heart in her throat. Kaito Shion stared curiously back at her, his arm draped across Rin Kagamine's shoulder, and the sight of them so close made Miku's heart clench.

_What I wouldn't give to be Rin Kagamine._

''Hello, Kaito,'' she forced a smile. ''Hey, Rin.''

''Miku!'' Rin chirped happily. ''Len's asking whether he can drop by your house later! He says he hasn't seen you in a long time.''

''That's rubbish, we're in the same class,'' Miku snorted. ''And yeah, I know. He just messaged me, asking if he can come.''

''I bet you said no,'' Rin sighed. Miku grinned a little - the blonde-haired girl knew both her and her twin brother, Len Kagamine, well. ''Len really does like you, you know.''

''He doesn't. He's only interested because I'm the childhood friend of both of you, and because I prove a challenge. I'm the only girl in class who doesn't throw herself at him.''

''He really does like you,'' Rin insisted. ''You don't know how much I hear him_talking _about you - it's always Miku this, Miku that.''

''If he really liked me, he wouldn't be sleeping with all those other girls and using them the way he does now,'' Miku snapped. The words came out harsher than she had intended, and she instantly felt guilty as she watched Rin's face fall.

''Miku,'' Kaito tried to be the peacemaker. Miku tried not to react when he said her name. ''Don't be so harsh on Len...give him a chance, at least. He probably has his reasons for doing all that. He's a nice guy.''

''I know he's a nice guy. We're friends, remember?'' _I just don't like him the way I like you, though you're Rin's boyfriend._

''Len has his reasons,'' Rin repeated what Kaito had said, in a much softer tone. ''I'll see you tomorrow, then, Miku...I'll tell Len that you said no.'' She laced her fingers through Kaito's.

Miku glanced away. ''Don't bother. I already told Len that he can't come. I don't_always _ignore his messages, you know that?'' she muttered bitterly. ''Though he complains about it.''

It wasn't like she led Len on, giving him the illusion that he had a chance when, in fact, he didn't. No, she made it clear from the very start that she would never be interested in him that way. He was nothing more than a friend.

So why did he continue to try so hard? She felt touched, she reluctantly admitted, but she just _didn't _like him that way.

She liked Kaito Shion, her best friend Rin Kagamine's boyfriend. Rin Kagamine, the elder twin sister of Len Kagamine. Her lips tilted up into a tiny smile.

_This whole thing is just so incredibly twisted, from my point of view. Rin and Kaito are happy together. I can't break them up._

''See you, then, Miku,'' Kaito smiled. ''I hope you manage to settle something with Len so he won't bother you so much...since you obviously don't like him that way.'' With that, he and Rin walked away, Rin waving goodbye as they left. Miku waved back, heart heavy.

If only Len was Kaito. Life would be so much simpler, if Len was Kaito. Then she would like him, and she wouldn't have these stupid issues right now. She wouldn't be crushing on her best friend's boyfriend, and said best friend's twin brother wouldn't be harassing her.

But Len _wasn't _Kaito. Len Kagamine was an admittedly handsome boy, a friend she had known for thirteen years, ever since they were both five, and she treated him as only a brother. Nothing more than that.

Kaito Shion, though, she had liked since she had first set eyes upon him. She had first met him in high school, when she was fifteen, and he was sixteen. A grade above her. But by then, he was _already _with Rin, who had been his girlfriend ever since middle school. Miku swallowed.

Her life was just so incredibly...depressing. Sometimes, she wished so badly that she was Rin, just so she could be together with Kaito. Just so she would know what having Kaito Shion like her would feel like.

And so that Len wouldn't like her that way. Miku shook her head, rising from the chair she was sitting on, in the cafeteria. It was time to go home.

She hoped she wouldn't run into Len, on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Len Kagamine glanced at his phone. There were messages, but none from the one he wanted. Sighing, he tossed his phone aside, onto the bedside table.

''Why did you sigh?'' Meiko purred, her palm running against his cheek. Len clasped her hand, his lips tilting up into a smirk.

''I was wondering, why is it that we have to wait so long before we can see each other again,'' he lied smoothly, his slender fingers tracing circular patterns across Meiko's pale cheek. ''It's such a pity.''

''I agree,'' she breathed, reaching up for a kiss. Subtly, Len leant away, hiding the withdrawal by laughing and messing up her sleek red bob of hair. She pouted and sat up, patting the strands of hair back into place.

''I have to go now,'' Len murmured. Sliding off the bed, he reached for his shirt, lying on the floor, and tugged it on over his head. Without any other farewell, he left the room, taking his phone from the table. Quickly, he stepped out of the house, through the front door.

Meiko didn't protest - everyone knew that he never stayed, anyway. He warned any woman who desired him that he would never stay with them, and they accepted that.

It wasn't his fault or anything like that. If they chose to hurt themselves and break their own hearts by staying with him, well, Len wasn't in any position to comment on their masochistic tendencies, was he?

Meiko lived near him. It wouldn't take that long for him to reach his house. He wondered whether his twin sister, Rin, was home yet. He didn't think so though - she was probably out with Kaito Shion. Len sighed again. _I hope I brought my keys with me this time._

He had been stuck outside his house before, waiting for his sister to return and unlock the gates. It was not what he could call a pleasant experience, and he sincerely hoped that it wouldn't happen _again._

_For the tenth time this month._

He patted his pockets, then exhaled in relief as he felt the shape of keys through the fabric of his pants. Flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes, he walked a little faster, eager to go back to his room and take a nap.

He thought he saw someone walking ahead of him, and narrowing his eyes he tried to focus on the small figure. He managed to make out unnaturally long green hair, tied up into two ponytails, a slender figure who was so graceful she seemed to dance rather than walk.

His heart began to race, and he scowled as he felt his cheeks warm. Still, he ran to catch up with her, calling out her name. She turned, surprise and a little disappointment in her eyes. ''Len,'' she smiled, a tiny smile.

''Miku,'' his gaze dropped to the pavement, feeling dejected over the disappointment he had seen in those lovely eyes. He pushed the sadness away, glanced back up to meet those forest-green eyes. ''You didn't reply my message.''

''I was busy,'' she turned away from him, continuing on her way home. He fell into step next to her, careful not to accidentally brush against her skin. She didn't like it when he did that. Touch her.

She didn't like him that way, but he was determined to change that. Len knew that women desired him - he had never once been turned away before.

So why was it that Miku continuously denied him what she gave to other boys? She didn't love them. She barely even _knew _them - whereas he...she knew Len. They had been friends since childhood; so in what way was _Len _inferior to the other boys she talked to?

Not in terms of looks, he knew that. And he knew how to please girls, women, with his hands. Knew _very _well how, in fact. So why was he so different from others? What was wrong with him such that Miku kept turning him away?

The sound of a phone ringing pierced the tense silence between them, and Miku's vivid emerald eyes widened. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, pressing it against her ear.

''Piko?'' she smiled. ''Yeah...I didn't forget,'' she sighed. ''I'll be there, don't worry. Did I ever forget before? Hah...don't be paranoid. See you later. Bye.'' She flipped her phone shut, her eyes sliding over to meet his. ''Sorry about that.''

''It's okay. It's not like we were even talking or anything like that,'' Len muttered, not meeting her gaze. _Piko, huh? Why would you be willing to offer yourself to him like that? What makes Piko so special, makes him so different from me?_

_Why don't you treat me the same way as you treat all those other guys? I wouldn't mind, so long as I have the illusion of love you offer the rest of them, too._

''We haven't talked in a while, have we?'' Miku replied coolly, her eyes fixed on the pavement ahead. Len swallowed and glanced at her.

_She's really pretty..._

''You didn't want to talk to me,'' Len pointed out, his hands stuffed deep inside his pants pockets. She shot him a look, filled with some emotion he wasn't able to identify, but she looked away before he could take a closer look.

''We both know why I don't want to talk to you, Len,'' she answered softly, and he scowled again, his blue eyes narrowing.

Yes, he knew. How could he not? He had told her about his feelings for her before, and she had told him that she would never like him as anything other than a friend, a brother. But Len hadn't accepted no for an answer.

He, Len Kagamine, was simply not used to being rejected by any girl. He had persisted, trying to get her to agree to go out with him, and because of that she had gradually started pulling away from him. From being neighbours, close friends, to being barely more than mere strangers.

But he didn't want to chase her just because she was the first girl to ever reject him. Len knew his feelings for her were _genuine _- he had liked her ever since they were little children, though he had always tried to deny it.

''Miku and Len! Miku and Len! Len likes Miku!'' the children at preschool had always teased them. And they had always denied it, though it had been true. He used to be shy, not daring to admit to anything, and Miku had found it distasteful, because to her she and Len were nothing more than friends.

She always reacted so strongly to such rumours that in the end, Len had never dared to tell her that the rumours were _true, _that he _did _have feelings for her.

In middle school he became bolder, more willing to open up. He hung out with girls in a bid to get Miku to notice him, but she never bothered to give him anything more than a disinterested glance.

Even now, he still used girls to catch Miku's attention, to try and make her jealous, but...it didn't seem to work. In fact, Miku just seemed to become more and more distant.

They reached her house, and she said goodbye, walking past the gates to the front door. Len stood outside, watching her enter the house, and he continued watching even after the door was shut, leaving him outside.

_I want her. What makes me so different from the other guys she toys with? I don't mind being toyed with, so long as she gives me the illusion that she loves me. She knows that, so why does she keep refusing me?_

_I would be willing to accept lies and untruths, just so I could spend one night in her arms_


	3. Chapter 3

Miku stretched, rotating her shoulders as her muscles protested happily, the soreness a good one. A smile curved her lips, and twisting around she caressed the side of Piko's face, who stared back lazily with his unique, dual-coloured eyes.

''Like that?'' Miku purred, feeling a cool drop of perspiration rolling down from her neck to the tip of her bare breast.

''I like anything you do to me, Hatsune,'' Piko drawled, his head propped up on one arm. He pulled her down for a swift kiss, and she allowed him, their lips meeting. Fast and brutal, they separated just as quickly, and Miku's smirk returned.

''You know what I want in return,'' she murmured in Piko's ear. He sighed and nodded, sliding off the bed, and Miku licked her lips at the sight of all that lean, toned skin.

He leant against the table, snatching a black leather wallet from its surface. Snapping it open, he took out some cash, and Miku sauntered over to him, taking the money from his outstretched fist.

Three hundred dollars. Her smile widened - Piko must be feeling generous today. She leant forward, pecking him on the lips, and his tongue flicked out against her lips, hungry for more.

She withdrew, and his fingers clasped her wrist, those dual-coloured eyes searching hers. ''We're all nothing more than your toys, aren't we? All the men you sleep with. You just need their money. Or you wouldn't do this.''

''You're right. I'm nothing more than a whore, Piko,'' she fluttered her eyelashes at him. ''Do you still want to talk to one so tainted as I am? Someone as corrupted as me?''

''Why should I mind?'' Piko shrugged, his head tipping to one side. ''So long as I get what I want, and you get your money, we're both happy...that's what's important, isn't it?''

''You're right, of course,'' Miku caressed his cheek. ''I don't care what anyone thinks of me, so long as I get my money. I love you, Piko.''

''I know you don't, but I try to believe that anyway,'' Piko flicked his silver hair out of his eyes. ''You're leaving now, aren't you?''

''I am,'' she verified, walking over to the clothes which were strewn on the floor. Bending over, she picked up her clothes, tugging them onto her lithe, slender body. Piko watched, his eyes hungry. She felt his gaze on her back. ''You know I'll come to you when you want, Piko.''

''I know that,'' was all he said. Miku bade him farewell and walked out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house, into the night.

She gritted her teeth, feeling the money in her skirt pocket. Most of what she had said in front of Piko was a _lie _- she cared what people thought of her. She hated doing this, sleeping with boys for their money, but...

If she didn't, they wouldn't have any way to support themselves. Miku's parents were both dead, died in a car accident. She didn't have any relatives, not that she knew of, not anymore.

For a while, her aunt had taken care of her and her younger brother, Mikuo Hatsune, but their aunt had become bankrupt due to her gambling addiction and thrown them out.

Thankfully, her parents had left them a house, upon their deaths, and so she and Mikuo had went to stay there. She was too proud to go to anyone about her problems - Miku Hatsune was independent enough to support both herself and her brother. She felt ashamed, to ask for help.

She had to earn money to support both of them, but she needed a job where she had a flexible enough schedule to focus on her studies. She also needed a job which didn't require her to stay out too frequently, so she could return home and take care of Mikuo, who was only twelve years old.

She needed money fast, though. After much thinking, she had decided that _this _was the job that suited her needs best.

She was Miku Hatsune. The beautiful girl who all the boys desired. The one that any boy could sleep with, so long as they had the money. She had a playgirl reputation in school, breaking hearts and leaving them in tatters.

Just like Len Kagamine did to his girls. But where Miku did this to survive, Len did this for _fun _- he never stayed with any of his admirers. He had his fun and walked away, without a second glance.

So she and Len were similar. But they were different, at the same time - Miku did this to support herself and her brother, whereas Len did this to kill free time. She sighed.

_I wonder whether he ever feels guilty for using girls that way, the way I feel guilty sometimes. I don't love them, not a single one of them - what they're believing is nothing but a lie._

She took a look at her phone's display, and her eyes widened. It was late - eleven pm already. She quickened her pace, wanting to reach home soon. She needed to make sure Mikuo was okay, that he had finished off his homework and whatnot.

Soon, her house was in sight, and she opened the gates, letting herself in. She cast a glance at the house, two spaces down - it was Len's house. Len's room lights were still switched on, and she frowned, wondering what he was up to at that moment.

She twisted the doorknob of her front door, and as soon as it swung open she was ambushed by a head full of teal hair, hair just like hers. Twelve-year-old Mikuo Hatsune stared up at her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

''You're home late,'' he said, his voice shaking as he attempted to sound accusatory. Miku knew it was her wrong this time - she had promised to be home by ten.

''I'm sorry,'' she placed her hands on his shoulders, bending down so that their faces were at a similar level, hers slightly above his. ''I won't be home late ever again.''

''Promise?'' Mikuo glanced up at her from beneath his long eyelashes. Her brother was adorable, even at the age of twelve. Miku knew he would be handsome, when he grew older - he'd probably have girls flocking around him.

The way Len Kagamine had.

''I promise,'' Miku murmured, her hand cupping his cheek. Mikuo leant his cheek into her palm, then his fingers wrapped around her wrist as he pulled her into the house.

''I'm hungry,'' he complained, pouting. ''You didn't leave enough porridge.''

''I'll go make some now, you little monster,'' Miku ruffled his hair playfully. Reaching into her pocket, she counted out thirty dollars. ''Here's your pocket money for next week.''

Mikuo nodded and took it, his slight figure running up the stairs to his room. Miku smiled after her brother - he really was so cute.

She hoped he wouldn't become as corrupted as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Len was staring lazily up at the ceiling, twirling a pen with his long, slender fingers. Yawning, he sat up, running his fingers through his rumpled blonde hair.

''I wonder if Miku's back from her appointment with Piko yet?'' he murmured, tilting his head. Rising from his bed, he went over to his window, drawing the curtains open. As he watched the Hatsunes' house, he saw Miku's bedroom lights switch on.

Len smiled. She was back. Probably leaving a very, _very _satisfied Piko Utatane behind. The smile instantly turned into a scowl as he walked away from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place. How annoying.

Why was it that she was willing to lie to Piko about loving him, yet she was unwilling to offer Len the same illusion? He would gladly take it, so long as he could hear the words ''I love you'' coming from her lips.

It didn't matter whether or not she loved him or not, so long as he could hear those three words coming from her. Hell, he'd probably stop bothering her so much if she was willing to give him just _one little taste..._

And she knew it. But she continued denying him, instead choosing to ignore his blatant affection for her. Len scowled once more, flicking his blonde hair out of his cerulean eyes.

''Len!'' Rin called his name from outside his room. He glanced at the door, then at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven - Rin had better had a good reason for bothering him.

''Yes, Rin?'' he asked. She opened the door and stepped into his room, her eyes immediately straying to the window. She grinned.

''Watching someone again, hm?'' she teased. Len's cheeks warmed, and immediately he averted his gaze, staring down at the floor.

''I wasn't,'' he snapped defensively, instantly giving himself away. ''I was going to go to bed when you suddenly came in. What do you want with me, anyway?'' he folded his arms.

''I've a piece of advice for you, my dear love-struck fool of a brother,'' Rin giggled. ''Miku really hates that you sleep around with so many girls. Maybe if you stopped doing that...''

''If I don't do that she won't notice me at all,'' Len muttered, dejected. ''I mean, I know she doesn't like that I do that, but admit it - if I didn't sleep around so much, she would have forgotten who I was when we started high school,'' he exhaled.

Rin just stared at him. ''We're neighbours, you idiot. Do you really think it'd be that easy for her to forget you? Not to mention the fact that you two were...let's see..._best friends, _maybe?'' she asked sarcastically.

''That was when we were young,'' Len retorted. ''It's all _different _now. She's beautiful, popular - she can have any guy she wants. And that makes the whole 'best friend' thing even worse - she sees me the way you see me. As a brother,'' he hung his head. ''Just a brother.''

Rin reached out to pat her brother's head as he stared down at the floor. Len was usually the happy-go-lucky type; it was only when matters involved Miku Hatsune did he ever become so depressed. She sighed.

''Then sleeping around is your bid to get her to notice you as someone with a dick,'' she said, admittedly a little crudely.

Len gaped at her. ''Rin, when did you learn such language?'' he said chidingly. ''If our parents hear you speak like that, you'd be grounded. For life.''

''That's not the point. You want her to notice you as a...male, and not as a brother. Is that it? Well, brother, sleeping around is _not _the way to win Miku Hatsune's affections. I can assure you of that,'' Rin folded her arms assuredly.

Len blinked up at her, sadness in his puppy-dog eyes. Rin knew that expression well - it was the look she wore when she was trying to get information out of someone. ''Then what should I do, if I want her to notice me? To...like me?''

''First of all, stop sleeping around.'' Rin said that in a matter-of-fact way, as though it was the easiest, most obvious thing in the world.

Len grimaced. ''That...would be easier said than done,'' he fidgeted uncomfortably, unwilling to do as his sister suggested. Rin gasped.

''Oh my god, my brother's a total man ho,'' she ducked as a pillow was hurled at her head, narrowly missing her face.

''Shut up, Rin.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaito Shion glanced at his phone. Should he text Rin? Or should he not? He really had feelings for her, but he didn't want her to feel like he was being too possessive or anything like that...and anyway, it was late. He didn't want to disturb her, or anything like that.

His phone buzzed then, and he wondered who had messaged him. Glancing down at his phone once more, his eyes widened - a text from _the _Miku Hatsune? How had she even gotten his number?

They were friends and all, but...honestly, sometimes he was surprised she even remembered his name. Though she was Rin's good friend, and he was Rin's boyfriend.

He knew her number from Len, though. Len had once used his phone to send a message to - oh. He supposed that was how Miku knew his number. After recovering from the initial surprise of having her text him, he read the message he had received from Miku Hatsune.

_Hey Kaito, Miku here. I'm going out tomorrow night, and I'm coming home late...and there's Mikuo to look after. Normally I'd ask Rin, but she's busy tomorrow too, and she told me to ask you. I don't trust Len, he'd corrupt Mikuo. So...do you mind looking after Mikuo, straight away after school? I'd pay you, if you want._

It would be nice to earn some extra cash, but Kaito frowned. He felt bad taking money from Miku - from what few hints Rin had dropped before, Miku wasn't exactly that high up in the money department.

Ah well, he was free tomorrow night anyway. _Sure, I'll do it. We're friends, aren't we? Though you might want to reconsider it. I'm no good at baby-sitting._

The reply was instantaneous. _Thank you! I'll be home by midnight. It's okay, Mikuo's an angel. I'll leave his favourite porridge on the table, so just give it to him at around nine. Thanks. See you in school tomorrow._

Kaito stared at the message, choosing not to reply. He had received a text from Miku Hatsune. This day was...a surprise.

He loved Rin, but he had to admit that he was rather taken in by Miku Hatsune's beauty. _Though that's not the reason I'm going to look after her brother, of course._

He wondered what he would do over there. Until midnight, huh? That was a lot of time. Maybe he could poke around the fridge there for a while, see if there was any ice cream.

_Actually, I'm wondering...I heard rumours from students in school that Mikuo Hatsune can be a little devil..._

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kaito bumped into Miku at school the next day, she had her arm wrapped around Gumo's waist. She shot him a smile as Kaito blinked. ''Hey, thanks for agreeing to look after my brother later! You're doing me a huge favour. I totally owe you,'' she chirped.

''No problem, but...why are you going to go back home so late anyway?'' Kaito cocked his head, slinging his bag further up his shoulder. Miku exchanged a quick glance with Gumo.

''Oh, nothing,'' she said evasively, even as Gumo draped an arm across her slim shoulders. ''I'm working tonight, so...I'm just busy.''

Kaito sensed that Miku wasn't comfortable with talking about this, so he just nodded at her, said bye and walked away. Though he did wonder what job needed her to work for so long.

Miku sighed. _I just blew another chance with Kaito...not that I was going to steal Rin's boyfriend from her. He probably thinks that I'm weird now. Or something._

Gumo laughed softly. ''I guess I ought to feel upset, that you're interested in_another guy..._but it doesn't matter to me,'' his green eyes slid over to meet hers. ''I'm nothing but a toy to you anyway.'' He didn't seem angered about that.

''I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you,'' Miku lied. Gumo just grinned, running his fingers through his thick green hair.

''And I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't mind the untruths you uttered,'' he said simply. ''I don't know, it's almost like you can't bring yourself to say the truth - that you're just using us all. You never loved any one of us.''

''That's not true,'' she narrowed her eyes at him. ''You wouldn't know anything, Gumo. And if you keep talking like this, I'm not going to your house tonight. You can rot by yourself.''

''You break my heart, Miku,'' Gumo rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Fine. I'll shut up.''

A pair of cerulean blue eyes were staring at the green-haired pair the whole while. Len Kagamine leant against the wall, next to the locker, out of sight. His teeth gritted.

_First Piko. Now Gumo. Is there anyone else on your list tonight, Miku? How many others do you plan to toy with before you're willing to give me one small chance?_

He suspected that the only boy who didn't react to Miku Hatsune's smiles was Kaito Shion, one of Len's best friends. His sister's boyfriend.

And probably, that was why Miku was so interested in him. Len wasn't blind - he saw the way Miku looked at the blue-haired boy. She wouldn't steal Rin's boyfriend, though, despite her interest. Despite her looks.

_I guess you can say that she's a good friend._

But Len didn't like that. Not one bit. If Miku knew that hers was a hopeless case, then why didn't she try to get rid of her infatuation with Kaito and go for someone more...available? He didn't think that Miku _really _liked him - no, Len thought that the reason why Miku was interested in Kaito Shion was because Kaito never expressed any interest in _her._

Why couldn't Miku like someone who actually wanted her? Someone like...Len?

After all, in what way was Len Kagamine inferior to Kaito Shion?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kaito arrived at Miku's house, right after school, as promised. He clutched her house keys in one hand - Miku had assured him that she had an extra pair - and with the other, he carried a small notebook filled with detailed instructions on how to take care of Mikuo.

Miku had found him after school, her still attached to Gumo, and passed him the two items. Kaito had felt a flutter of..._something, _seeing her so close to Gumo, though he hadn't known what was that feeling. It wasn't jealousy, he was very sure of that...he didn't dwell upon it though.

Now, he opened the small notebook. In it, in Miku's neat, cursive handwriting, was everything Kaito would need to know on how to handle Mikuo - from what was his favourite food to the time he was usually sent to bed.

It was obvious from the way Miku painstakingly written everything out that Miku Hatsune cared a _lot _for her younger brother. Kaito let a brief smile cross his lips.

He unlocked the door, stepping inside, and he saw a young boy, aged around twelve, run down the stairs to the living room. The boy stopped upon seeing him, and his green eyes, so like Miku's, narrowed.

''Who are you?'' Mikuo Hatsune folded his arms, staring at Kaito. ''Did my sister send you because she's coming home late?'' his voice turned sad. ''She promised she wouldn't come home late again...''

Kaito had to feel sorry for the boy. ''She did ask me to look after you till she comes back. You're Mikuo, aren't you? I'm Kaito Shion.''

''Kaito?'' The boy's green eyes lit up with interest, and he sidled closer to Kaito. ''I've heard that name before somewhere...'' he frowned. ''It's so _familiar..._ah well. So you're my babysitter?'' Mikuo pouted. ''I already told Sis before, I don't need one!''

''I guess she thinks otherwise?'' Kaito didn't know what to say. He crossed over to the living room's sofa and dumped his bag on it. ''Do you have any ice cream?''

''Yeah, but it's mine. Touch it and die,'' Mikuo smiled cheerfully at him, then went into the kitchen. Kaito stared, agape, after the boy, but decided against following after him.

He decided to start on homework, and he sat on the sofa next to his bag, intending to finish off his algebra homework. But scarcely ten minutes after he started, something was thrown against his head. Kaito blinked. _A cushion?_

''I'm bored,'' Mikuo complained, his hands on his hips. ''Play with me. Sis is so much more fun than you are. You're boring.''

''I'm doing my homework,'' Kaito explained patiently. Mikuo sniffed, a look of disdain on his face.

''Don't bother. It's a waste of time. Sis always makes time for me,'' Mikuo sighed dramatically, then went over to sit next to Kaito, staring at the worksheets. Kaito ignored the boy and continued with his work.

Three minutes later, Mikuo was bouncing on the sofa, causing Kaito's pens and papers to fly everywhere. Mikuo then stuck his head in Kaito's line of vision and started pulling weird faces at him, sticking out his tongue.

Kaito didn't know whether to be irritated or amused. ''Fine. I'll play with you. How does Miku stand you?'' he sighed.

Mikuo jumped up on the sofa, tumbling onto the floor. He grinned, taking Kaito's hand, then dragged him up the staircase. Making his way over to one of the doors, he cast Kaito a furtive glance before pushing the door open.

''I remembered where I saw your name!'' Mikuo announced, stepping into the room. Kaito held back - it was obviously a _girl's _room. Miku's room. And he didn't want to intrude.

''Come in, Sis isn't around anyway!'' Mikuo beckoned impatiently. ''You _have _to see this.'' Losing patience, he pushed Kaito into the room. Kaito sighed once more.

Mikuo was clearly someone used to getting his way. Kaito could tell that Miku had definitely spoilt him too much. He was cute, but...at the same time, he was incredibly annoying.

Mikuo was messing around with some books on Miku's desk. Quickly, he snatched one up, then flipped open to a page. He held the book up, and Kaito gave in, reading what seemed to be a diary entry. In Miku's diary.

As he read, he couldn't seem to process the words. They seemed so...unlikely. They didn't make any sense to his befuddled brain - because it was completely impossible that Miku Hatsune liked him.

Yet, it was written out in her diary, in that same cursive handwriting. She, Miku Hatsune, the beautiful, desired one, liked Kaito Shion.

''You didn't know that, did you?'' Mikuo cocked his head up at him. ''I hear Sis sighing about you sometimes. She told me she liked someone who's already taken. That's you, isn't it?''

''I don't know,'' Kaito said bluntly. Mikuo closed the book, returning it to its original position.

''Look, I don't care who you are to my sister, I just don't want her to get hurt.'' At that moment, Mikuo didn't sound like a mere twelve-year-old. ''She spent her whole life looking after me, ever since Mum and Dad died, and I love her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you.''

''Yes. I know that,'' Kaito ran his fingers in confusion through his dark blue hair. The Miku Hatsune he knew had completely no interest in him. ''But I love Rin Kagamine.'' His blue eyes clashed with Mikuo's green ones. ''You want your sister to be happy, don't you?''

Mikuo nodded, looking suspicious. Kaito thought for a while. ''I know someone who _really _loves your sister, though she doesn't return those feelings...though they're a perfect match. And I think that if your sister would just _accept _his feelings, she'd be much happier than if she were to...'' he hesitated, ''like me.''

''Who?'' Mikuo's emerald eyes lit up with interest. ''Is it someone I know?''

''Probably,'' Kaito smiled. ''Have you ever heard of someone named Len Kagamine?''


	6. Chapter 6

Miku stretched, rotating her shoulders as she walked home. Her hand went to her neck, and she hissed - Gumo had given her a hickey. She wondered how she was going to hide that, tomorrow...sighing, she unlocked the gate.

As the gates creaked, swinging forward, the door was thrown open and her little brother ran out of the house, him burying his face in her stomach. ''Sis!'' he said happily.

She ruffled his teal-coloured hair. ''It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?'' she chided softly. He tilted his face up, his large eyes staring innocently at her.

''I was waiting for Sis to come home,'' he mumbled, glancing up at her from beneath his long, thick eyelashes. ''You promised that you wouldn't come home late again...''

Miku knelt so she was face-to-face with her brother. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, her hands reaching out to cup his face. ''Sis needs to work, Mikuo...we need to earn money.''

A determined light entered his vivid eyes. ''Then I'll work, so you don't have to stay out so late anymore! Please?''

She laughed softly, kissing him on the forehead. ''You can't, Mikuo...you need to study. You're too young to work. Leave it all to me, okay?''

''But he's right, you really _are _home late,'' a whistle sounded from the door, and she glanced up to see Kaito Shion leaning against the door frame. He looked exhausted, his dark blue hair tousled and rumpled.

''Why didn't you send him to bed?'' Miku asked, not accusatory. She knew how Mikuo could be like, but she asked anyway.

''He refused to go to sleep. He said he wanted to wait for you,'' Kaito yawned, rubbing tiredly at his eyelids. ''It's one in the morning, Miku...I didn't expect you'd be out this late. If you really work this late every night, I salute you.''

''I'm sorry,'' she mumbled. ''I worked longer than expected, today.'' Gumo usually wasn't so possessive. ''If there's anything I can do to make it up to you...''

Kaito's aquamarine eyes sparked with an idea. ''Yeah. How about we make a bet?'' he smiled. ''You always say that Len only finds you a passing attraction, that it would wear off fast...don't you?''

Miku nodded, suspicious. ''Why the sudden question? How's that related to your bet?''

''Well, if you can make him lose interest in you within a month, then I promise to babysit Mikuo while you work for the rest of the year,'' Kaito winced. ''You have no idea how much it pains me to say that.''

Miku blinked. ''You'd do that...for free?'' she cocked her head up at Kaito, ignoring Mikuo's horrified look.

''I would. I don't break my promises,'' Kaito sighed. ''But you have to treat him normally...you have to give him a chance and not just give him the cold shoulder, like now.''

Her eyes narrowed. ''So you're betting that, if I give him a chance and he still loses interest in me after a month, you'd offer your babysitting skills for Mikuo, free of charge?'' Whatever sounded too good to be true was probably fake. Miku had a realistic view of life.

Kaito nodded. ''Your brother's a monster,'' he said flatly. ''And he almost made me vomit blood tonight. Thanks to him, I haven't been able to finish any of today's homework.''

''Really?'' Miku's eyes widened in surprise. She stared down at her brother, who was looking away, whistling. ''Mikuo...''

''He was boring me, Sis,'' Mikuo complained. ''He wasn't any fun. It was just, 'do your homework. Eat your dinner. Brush your teeth. Stop watching television.' Do this, do that, the whole night! I nearly _died _from boredom, Sis...''

''I'm sorry,'' Miku smiled sheepishly at Kaito, who was glaring at Mikuo. ''Mikuo can be a little...demanding at times.''

''Only if Sis isn't around,'' Mikuo piped up, grinning. ''I'm an angel, aren't I?''

''Yes, yes, you're my little angel,'' Miku ruffled his hair, and Kaito pretended to gag. She ignored that. ''So...since you can't stand Mikuo, are you sure you want to bet with me?'' her lips tilted up into a smile. ''I mean, I think the chances of me winning are pretty high.''

Kaito smirked. ''I like bets. And don't be so confident, Miku,'' he winked. ''After all, you don't know what Len's thinking anymore, do you? Even though you used to be best friends.''

''How did you know that?'' Miku stiffened. Kaito shrugged, running his fingers through his thick blue hair.

''Rin told me,'' he said simply. ''Anyway...I'll see you in school tomorrow, then,'' he grinned. ''Don't forget about the bet, Miku!'' With that, he brushed past her and her brother and strode out of the gates, into the night.

Mikuo shook her. ''Sis! Let's go back in,'' he tugged on her hand. She patted his head, then walked to the gates and locked them. Slowly, she followed her brother into the house.

What had prompted Kaito to make such a bet with her? Her heart fluttered as she remembered the way he had smiled at her - he was just so _kind, _so _genuine,_nothing at all like the arrogant, playboy Len Kagamine.

Had Len been the one who had urged Kaito to make that bet with her? For him? Well, to Miku it didn't matter - Len was notorious for his short attention span. He was bound to focus on someone else, after she allowed him the chance to be with her for a while.

She was sure that the only reason why Len was interested in her was because she was a challenge he could not conquer. She was the only girl who didn't swoon at his smiles, who didn't submit to him.

Was she supposed to do that, then? In order to win the bet? She wanted to do that - she wanted to be able to see Kaito more often. Even if he was taken. _Just seeing him, and doing nothing else...it won't do any harm, will it?_

''Go to sleep, Mikuo,'' she said absently. Mikuo pouted at her, then ran up the stairs to his room. She sighed and slumped down on the living room's sofa - there was work to do.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''She actually agreed to that kind of bet?'' Len muttered, staring at the text he had just received from Kaito. He sighed - trust him to have to rely on his sister's boyfriend, for a chance with Miku Hatsune.

Still, he couldn't deny the excitement he felt. Miku would finally be treating him normally, not as a mere...brother. And he might finally have her as his.

_I wonder if I can make her forget about Kaito?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey...promise me one thing at least...even if you don't want me, pretend that you do, okay? Because that's all I want._

Miku felt her lips dip into a frown as the familiar words suddenly floated through her mind. Familiar? Yes, because she could just imagine Len saying them to her. It was something he would say, most definitely, and she wondered if he would still say those words, now that she was going to give him a chance.

She smiled half-heartedly. Len would lose interest in a week, at the very most. Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall - it was almost time for school. ''Mikuo! Eat faster! You're going to miss the bus,'' she warned her brother. Mikuo sighed.

Slowly, deliberately, he bit into his peanut butter sandwich, then chewed carefully before swallowing. ''But if I eat too quickly, I'll choke,'' he pouted, a peanut butter stain on his cheek. Miku frowned at her brother.

Mikuo was still unhappy that she had returned home so late last night, even though she had promised she wouldn't come home late ever again. She understood that, however - she wouldn't be happy if someone had broken a promise they made to her, too. Miku hadn't had a choice, though - they needed the money.

He also wasn't too pleased that she had made that bet with Kaito. Miku somehow got the feeling that her brother was not very impressed by Kaito's baby-sitting ability.

Reaching over, she wiped the stain off his skin. ''Don't do this just to spite me, Mikuo,'' she huffed at her occasionally annoying younger brother. ''Anyway, I'm leaving now, so if you want to continue eating at this speed...''

''No, wait for me!'' Hurriedly, Mikuo stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, chewing furiously. He glared at her with his cheeks puffed out, and Miku resisted the urge to laugh. ''Happy now?'' his voice was muffled, and turning he stomped out of the kitchen.

''Aw, don't get all mad at your sister now,'' Miku teased her brother, easily keeping up with her longer stride. He swallowed, then stuck his tongue out at her, his sulkiness already gone.

''My bus!'' his eyes widened as he saw the bus coming to the bus stop. Waving goodbye at her, he ran to the stop, catching the bus just in time. Miku waved back as the bus quickly drove off, turning the corner and disappearing.

''You really love him, don't you?'' Miku whirled around as someone spoke behind her, and her eyes widened. Len was looking in the direction she had been staring at, his eyes narrowed in thought. ''Your little brother.''

''Len,'' she said expressionlessly. ''Don't you normally walk to school with Rin?''

Len shrugged, leaning against the gates of her house. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, and in an annoyed gesture he flicked the thick strands away. ''Normally. But she told me to walk with you today, and...well, I don't see why I should say no,'' he shrugged again, looking bored.

_Did Kaito tell Rin about the bet? Is that why Rin told Len to walk with me? Because Len normally wouldn't do that._

''Whatever,'' she finally muttered. Shouldering her bag, she strode off, in the direction of their school, and she could hear Len laughing quietly behind her, clearly amused. Her teeth gritted.

_It has been a really long time since I was around him...just the two of us, walking to school together. Usually, Rin's with us. I'm not used to being alone with him. It feels...odd, between us. Too tense._

She missed back when they had been children and neighbours. There hadn't been any of this relationship stuff. They were just friends. Good friends. And even when people her teased her about Len, she knew that it hadn't been true, then - they were simply good friends.

He had never admitted anything then, so why the sudden interest in her now? It made things between them just so...awkward. She didn't know what to say, and she had the feeling that Len didn't really know what to talk about, either. There had been a time when they were able to talk about anything under the sun.

They were no longer at that age anymore. Miku sighed. ''So, do you have any plans after school today or anything?'' she started, hesitantly.

Len's cerulean eyes flickered with surprise. She had always noticed his eyes. Although she had never had any romantic interest in her friend, she had always noticed his eyes. They were clear and calm, like twin lakes. Those eyes could calm her when she was stressed, could cheer her up when she was feeling upset.

''I don't really have much planned,'' he admitted, shrugging casually. ''I was just going to go home and eat all the food. Including Rin's favourite orange cake.'' At that, Miku felt a smile flicker across her lips - Rin would hate her brother for that.

He glanced up at her from underneath his long eyelashes, those cerulean pools making her stomach feel...weird. ''Want to hang out?''

She didn't have anything else on today, anyway. Might as well. ''Sure. Why not?''

Surprise flared in those blue eyes, but then it was quickly smothered, replaced by the usual coolness which made all the girls he talked to swoon. ''I won't do anything you don't want me to do,'' he grinned flirtatiously.

She felt her cheeks warm. ''You're so sick-minded,'' she muttered. ''Everything you say has some kind of sexual reference,'' she continued ranting. She felt fingers wrap around her wrist then, and startled she glanced at him.

His face was blank. ''I don't think there's anything wrong with admitting that I like sex,'' he said bluntly. ''Anyone who denies that is a liar. Humans are base creatures,'' he leant close to her, whispering in her ear. ''We can't control our basic urges - eat. Breathe. Sex.''

She pulled away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps she shouldn't have accepted that bet with Kaito - giving _this _seductive Len a chance might cause her to lose her very sanity.

''But we're supposed to have evolved from those basic urges. We're not like dogs in heat, unable to control ourselves,'' she pointed out.

He shrugged yet again, the teasing light re-entering his wicked eyes. ''Maybe you evolved. I haven't. And so, I don't think there's any need for me to pretend I don't like sex,'' he winked.

''You're such a pervert!'' she huffed and walked away from him. He easily caught up with her, since his legs were longer than hers. He looked contrite.

''Don't be such a prude, Miku,'' he drawled. ''Fine. Don't listen to this pervert, then,'' he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, the look of boredom returning to his face. Miku didn't know what to say, so she didn't respond.

They walked in silence until they reached their school, then Len suddenly seized her wrist, turning her around and pulling her close. He cast a furtive glance around to make sure that no one was looking at them.

He leant down so that his lips brushed her ear, and she felt herself shiver - he was too close. Way too close. And she wasn't used to having him in such close proximity.

''Kaito told me about your little bet,'' he murmured in her ear, his cool breath brushing lightly against her sensitive skin. ''I know you're supposed to give me a chance - that's why you actually talked to me today.''

Miku gaped at him, dumbfounded. He continued. ''Even if it's just a bet, even though all this is just a show, Miku, I'm satisfied. So long as you allow me a small chance...'' his whisper faded, his fingers reaching up to brush her cheek.

''And what do you want this small chance for?'' she asked, her voice as soft as his. ''If you know that all this is a facade, then why do you even bother?'' she mumbled. He smirked.

''Because with this small chance, I'd know what it's like for you to finally be mine,'' he breathed. ''And I can try to change your mind about Kaito. Just trying wouldn't hurt, right?''

Miku blinked at him, shocked. ''Kaito...? How did you know about Kaito?''

He smirked at her. ''I've been watching you for longer than you think, Miku,'' he said simply. Then he released her and walked into the school, shrugging off his crowd of ardent admirers. Miku stared after him, reeling.

Why had that last line sounded like both a compliment and a threat?


	8. Chapter 8

''Hey, what are you going to do about your bet with Kaito?'' Rin asked Miku during break. Miku shrugged, glancing up at Len's twin sister, who was staring down at her inquisitively. ''Kaito told me about it...and I think it's great, that you're giving Len a chance.''

''I don't want to give Len a chance,'' Miku muttered as she bit into her leek sandwich. ''He...I don't know, Rin,'' she swallowed the mouthful of leek and bread. ''I mean, I don't know how I'm supposed to treat him. I've never had an actual boyfriend before.''

She only ever had those boys whose affections she toyed with. She didn't have an actual, proper boyfriend, nor had she ever had one - she didn't know how to get into a serious relationship with a boy. Not that way.

''Maybe you should give Len a try,'' Rin cocked her head. ''It's not a passing fling, you know. At least, not for him. He really does like you.''

Miku shot her best friend a look. ''Right. And I'm a unicorn,'' she snorted. ''Len Kagamine doesn't even know what's the meaning of like. He's just a perverted sex maniac out to get into the pants of every single girl he sees, and he -''

''I have standards, you know,'' Len drawled from behind her, and Miku and Rin instantly turned around to stare at the blonde boy. He grinned lazily back at them, though his gaze was fixed firmly on Miku. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver, for some reason.

''We all know you have standards, Len,'' Rin rolled her eyes. ''So long as they have a name, they're healthy, and they have boobs, you're satisfied. I don't call that much of a standard.''

Len exhaled, feigning shock. ''Rin! When did you learn such a word?'' he blinked at her. ''If our parents ever hear you saying the word boo-''

''Len, if you threaten me with our parents one more time, I'm going to tell them exactly why you always stay out so late. And they won't be happy when they realise it isn't for school.''

Len blanched. ''Fine. You win this round, Rin.'' His cerulean eyes slid over to meet Miku's, who was watching the exchange between brother and sister with amusement. ''Hey.''

''Len,'' Miku acknowledged. His lips tilted up into a grin as he propped his chin up on his fist, his elbow placed on the table. She couldn't deny that he was handsome - but he was still someone who broke hearts and slept around, all for his own pleasure and leisure.

''So formal,'' he breathed. ''What have I ever done to receive this kind of treatment from you, Miku?'' he sighed. ''After all, didn't we use to be best friends, back in the past?''

''That's the past,'' Miku said softly. ''And the past should remain in the past. There's no point in dragging up shattered memories and broken promises, is there?''

Len gazed back at her, his eyes unreadable. Rin fidgeted a little in her seat, then placed her hand on Miku's shoulder. ''I guess I'll leave you two alone, then,'' she murmured, rising from the bench. She walked away, leaving Miku all alone with Len.

They were seated in a private corner of the courtyard. Miku had never really liked eating in the cafeteria - it was too crowded, and it was difficult to find a good seat. Eating in the courtyard was better. It was cooler outside, and there were much fewer people.

''Broken promises?'' Len murmured, and startled Miku glanced up at him. He had edged closer to her, and she didn't know whether she should stay where she was, or move away. She decided not to move.

''Broken,'' she echoed. ''They're all part of the past. There's no point in raking up the past, is there? The past is like autumn leaves, falling to the ground...'' she stared at her sandwich.

''Tell me one broken promise we made to each other, then,'' Len said softly, his cerulean eyes, just like a summer sky, looking haunted. Miku blinked at her sandwich. ''A broken promise. A forgotten one, discarded and lonely.''

''Promise? Us?'' she hesitated. ''Since when have we ever broken any of our promises to each other?'' she asked quietly. ''We've never promised each other anything, have we? And...I don't want to think about our past.''

His eyes flashed. ''You really can't remember, then,'' he said bitterly. ''You told me so, when you were young. You promised me. I promised you. We promised each other - that we _were _promised to each other, remember?''

His fingers wrapped around her wrists, tugging her to him, and she stared up at him, shocked. His eyes searched hers, and then swiftly he leant down, his mouth covering hers.

She froze, but then she let him kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like the passionate ones Len Kagamine was known for giving other girls. She wondered why he wasn't kissing her that way. Wouldn't he want to do that?

The taste of cinnamon. Spicy, spicy cinnamon, addictive and wonderful. She wasn't surprised that so many girls desired his touch, his kisses - she didn't want to admit that she enjoyed the kiss. Especially since she didn't have any feelings for him. He was a skilled kisser, and she enjoyed that kiss. That was all.

He pulled away slowly, leaving lingering kisses, the two of them nipping at each other's lips as they pulled away. He was breathing hard as he leant his forehead against hers, and his fingers reached up to cup her cheek.

Miku felt unsettled. She didn't like him, not at all, not that way - so why did the haunted look in his eyes make her feel so guilty? And why did she enjoy that kiss between them so much?

Most of all...why had she kissed him back? It made no sense whatsoever. The only reason she had allowed this was because...she was supposed to be giving him a chance.

''You really forgot our promise to each other?'' he mumbled, averting his gaze. He sounded so hurt - nothing like the cocky Len Kagamine she knew. He sounded like he had in the past - the shy little boy who had been her best friend.

And she remembered. With a gasp, she suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about - the exact promise they had made to each other, when they were both little children, too young to know any better.

_What is like? It's when someone is fond of another person. Well, Miku is fond of Len, so she likes him, right? When Miku grows up, she wants to marry Len..._

_Len wants to marry Miku, too. Miku will promise she won't like anyone else, right? When she grows up, she'll marry Len?_

_Miku promises. And will Len marry Miku when she grows up, even if no one else likes her? Even if no one else wants to marry her?_

_...Yes. I will. I won't ever want to marry anyone else, Miku. I want to be with you, the way Mum and Dad are together._

Too young to know what was the meaning of love, they had promised themselves to each other that day. Miku had liked Len as a friend, and Len had felt the same way about her - and because of that like, they had promised to marry only each other when they grew up.

''Forgotten promises and shattered hopes,'' Len whispered, his fingers running against her cheek. ''Is that all we are? Is that the only thing which came out of our promise, Miku?

''But at that time, when we promised each other, we had only liked each other as friends, hadn't we?'' she breathed, and Len's cerulean eyes narrowed at her.

''Maybe you did,'' he said emptily. ''I didn't. Even then, Miku, I liked you as more than a friend - but I didn't dare to tell you because you've always hated the idea of me liking you as more. Remember?'' he probed.

She remembered. ''Then why do you still think about that promise? We were nothing but innocent children then. We didn't know what was marriage, at that time. It's different, now. Everything is different.''

''I remember, because the girl I want to marry when I grow up has never changed.'' Len glanced away. ''But then, you don't feel the same way, do you? You think I'm nothing more than an annoyance, that I'll tire of you soon.'' His blue eyes met hers. ''It's not going to happen, Miku. I'm not going to break that promise.''

''I don't hold you to that promise, you know. We were too young to know any better. And we're no longer best friends anymore, are we?''

''Maybe,'' he whispered. ''But I don't want anyone else, Miku. Maybe Rin has told you, I don't know - no matter how many girls I fool around with, you're the only one who really holds a place in my heart.'' With that, he rose, and without a backwards glance, he left her.

Miku stared after him, lifting her fingers to her lips. She didn't like him that way - he was still nothing more than a good friend. A reminder of their promise to each other didn't change that - she had never once liked him as anything more. As what he wanted to be.

So why was her heart beating so rapidly?


End file.
